


Always Knock Before Entering

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is a slut, Basically PWP, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Sojiro never caught on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: All Akira wants is to spend a lazy Sunday in bed with his right hand; but the boy who walks in on him isn't what he seems to be.





	Always Knock Before Entering

Akira woke slowly, stretching himself catlike in the warm stream of morning sunlight filtering through his curtains.

 

It was Sunday; no school, no plans to meet up with his friends and no Palace to explore.

 

Madarame's change of heart had been successful and now they were hunting for a bigger target. That could wait, however.

 

Today he only wanted to do one thing: jerk off. With all the pressure of being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, schoolwork and helping Sojiro out with Leblanc, Akira hadn't had any quality time alone with his right hand in weeks.

 

He was just sliding his hand south when the fourth, and forgotten, reason spoke up. "Hey, Chief is going to be opening up shop soon! Hurry up if you want breakfast!"

 

Stifling a groan he sat up. "Alright." Giving his morning wood an apologetic glance he got out of bed. "Would you mind spending some time outside today? I want to be alone for a few hours."

 

"Alone? You're not planning to do anything pervy like watching porn are you?"

 

Akira's blush was the only reply Morgana got as they hastened downstairs. "Just don't let Boss hear you."

 

"I'll be quiet as a mouse."

 

Sojiro glanced over at him as he set down a plate of curry and a mug of coffee. "You slept late today."

 

"I've been up late studying the past few weeks." Akira tucked into his food. "I was hoping to stay in today and just read manga in my room. Do you need me to help out?"

 

Sojiro sighed. "You actually study? You don't look like the type to take schoolwork seriously. No, I don't need any help. I'm fine with you spending the day in your room, just keep the noise down."

 

"Of course." Akira took his empty plate and mug to the sink and washed them before heading to the door; he used the act of flipping the sign to 'open' as a cover for discretely putting Morgana outside.

 

As soon as he got back upstairs, he stretched out across his bed just listening to the first customers of the day enter the shop below; one of them sounded young and cute. Very cute; the kind of boy who buys his girl flowers but will drop his pants for the right guy.

 

Akira had to bite his lip as his hand wrapped around himself, his mind creating a fantasy boy to accompany the voice.

 

He would have soft, blond hair that was long enough to tie back and honey brown eyes. Medium height, and average build. Slim, some muscles but also some fat.

 

His hand moved faster, dancing over his length as the boy knelt before him, taking Akira into his mouth without saying a word.

 

He didn't have to; it was clear that his girl wasn't putting out and the boy was a closet cock-slut.

 

The clatter from the cafe drowned out the voice of the real boy, but it didn't matter. Akira had already gotten all the inspiration he needed. His fist had become the mouth of a boy he had never seen, only heard, and he pumped his first load of the day straight into the phantom mouth, body tensed to keep from crying out.

 

Afterwards, he lay still for a long moment until the mess drying on his hand and stomach forced him to move and clean himself up.

 

Once he was clean and modest once more he grabbed the bag of manga he had bought the day before; yaoi mangas he had bought with a fake ID.

 

Time slipped away as he lost himself in first one story, then another tale of schoolboys having illicit affairs at school, having sex in classrooms without being caught. Something he could never risk, even if he had a boyfriend he could ask.

 

The lunch rush masked the sound of his bed creaking as he tossed the third volume aside, his pants around his knees, fingers deep inside himself. Almost masked the footsteps on the stairs as well.

 

He looked over just in time to see a boy he had never met before; a boy with light brown hair and wide, expressive eyes; take in the sight of what he was doing.

 

"The toilets are downstairs."

 

"I must apologize! I did not realize anyone lived here!"

 

That voice! It was the boy from that morning, the boy he had been fantasizing about.

 

Aside from the hair and eyes, his mental image had been close, but the real thing was better than a dim phantasm.

 

"Sakura-san is my guardian." Akira slowly removed his fingers, watching the boy watching his hand. "Did you need something?"

 

"I was simply curious as to what was up here." The youth took a step closer, then stopped again, arousal painting his pale cheeks red.

 

"Come here. You can't go back downstairs with tented pants. You like what you see?" Akira flipped over onto his back, his legs spread shamelessly.

 

"Yes, very much so. Mind if I...?" His hands dropped to the button on his pants.

 

"Go right ahead; I'm sure its as cute as the rest of you." Akira's words darkened the blush on the boys cheeks even as he unzipped his pants, exposing himself.

 

Neither spoke another word as Akira smoothed a condom onto the youth's shaft before lying back.

 

The feel of the length sliding into him almost had him screaming; it had been far too long. Not since he had been arrested had he been penetrated.

 

It hadn't been for lack of trying though; Ryuji was too straight to even consider the idea. Yusuke too proper; it would have taken several dates to even get to first base with the artist, even though he was definitely interested.

 

Mishima was also interested, but far too submissive. Akira could bend him over; had bent him over twice already; but Mishima was a pure bottom, not a top.

 

Just about everyone else avoided him, or was too mature to hold his interest.

 

"Are you a regular?" He nipped at the brunets earlobe, the words panted out with effort as each skilled thrust of the boys hips hit him just so.

 

"This is my first time at this particular cafe." The boys voice was strained; clearly Akira was not the only one struggling to stay quiet.

 

"Come by again at any time; I'm always open."

 

"Oh? Come for the coffee, stay for the sex?" Soft lips pressed kisses up and down Akira's arched neck.

 

"Who said anything about coffee?"

 

Laughter vibrated the lips as they sucked at his pulse.

 

Akira felt the youth spill inside him, deep and hot, seconds before his own release hit, and his kissed the youth deeply as he came.

 

"Thank you this was quite pleasant. Just the distraction I was seeking." Gloved hands helped themselves to tissues from the box Akira had set on top of the stack of manga beside his bed.

 

"Seriously, come again. Sakura-san doesn't have to know."

 

His only response was a heated kiss that left Akira breathless and aching for more. "I must go." The youth checked that his pants were properly fastened once more, his clothing straightened to hide the fact that he had just creamed inside another male. With a wave of his hand he was gone, walking casually down the steps.

 

It wasn't until much later, after Sojiro had locked up and Akira had gone to bed that he realized he had never asked the boy for his name, or offered his own.

 

 

***

 

 

Two sets of eyes widened as they met. "You're...!"

 

"Have we met?" The youth who had interrupted their conversation about Dome Town frowned slightly.

 

"We met at Leblanc."

 

"Oh? Oh!" His cheeks flared the palest pink.

 

"Is he a customer?" Ryuji frowned at the boy.

 

"Yes, you could say that."

 

"I never expected to see you again." He made as though to step closer, but a glance first at Ryuji, then at Ann changed his mind. Instead he excused himself, hurrying away before his body could betray him.

 

"He's the one who got lost and ended up walking into my bedroom unannounced."

 

"Him?" Ryuji's eyes widened; even though they were best friends, Ryuji wasn't comfortable with how open Akira was about having sex with guys.

 

"He walked into your bedroom?" Ann exchanged a confused look with Morgana.

 

"Long story. Dome town awaits."

 

 

***

 

 

"Goro Akechi. The detective hunting for the Phantom Thieves. Do your fans know you're here?"

 

It was the following night; Akira had let the young detective in after a rock had tapped his window.

 

"No." Akechi never saw the cat slip away as he unzipped his pants, advancing on the young man he planned to claim as a lover.

 

 


End file.
